This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for making temperature measurements inside of a heated vessel, such as furnaces, reactors, incinerators and the like.
Temperatures inside of industrial furnaces, are usually measured by optical or infrared pyrometers, since the temperatures often exceed the capabilities of thermocouples. These optical or infrared pyrometers are aimed at the point of interest through a peep sight or inspection door. In the case of coal gasification reactors, which operate under pressure, transparent windows can be used in place of the peep sight or inspection door. The harsh environment of the reactor makes it extremely difficult to keep these transparent windows clear over extended periods. Generally, prior art workers have periodically cleaned the windows by means of a purge or the like and have measured the temperature by means of an optical or infrared pyrometer aimed through one of the windows.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that can measure the temperature inside various heated vessels, such as furnaces, reactors, incinerators and the like, and that overcomes the problems of the prior art, such as requiring an observation port and requiring purging of transparent windows.